


Prompt of the Day: Deep Throating!

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts! [1]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: 2018, Drabbles, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satan loves Alciel's blowjobs. He loves the feeling of Alciel's throat around his cock, the talent of his tongue... Oh, shit! He's hard. Damn it!Satan was roughly nudged out of his musings when Alciel slowly walked up behind him and muttered "You're hard, Sire. Would you like me to take care of it?"Satan smirked and roughly tugged Alciel onto their futon.Why happens next? Will you, dear reader, take it upon yourself to find out?





	Prompt of the Day: Deep Throating!

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize for this.

 Alciel expertly took Satan's wet cock into his mouth. Satan groaned at the feeling, tangling his fingers in Alciel's soft, white-blonde, locks..

Really, Alciel was more talented than he gave himself credit. He really _, really_ was an expert at this. His tongue knew exactly how to give him enough pleasure so that he was close to orgasm, but not enough to give him the sweet bliss of coming. He knew how hard to suck so that both he and Satan gained pleasure from it.

Really, is deep-throating was a job, Alciel would be an expert.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it, hate it? Please tell me in the comments below.


End file.
